


The Claim

by sffan



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Biting, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne makes his claim, Simon accepts.





	The Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to blueraccoon for the beta and to skripka for the title.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon is sitting in bed reading when the door to his room opens. He stiffens as Jayne enters his room – it’s been a couple of days since their encounter on the couch and Simon’s been wondering when Jayne was going to make good on his promise. He closes his book and waits silently as Jayne shuts the door behind him.

“Get rid of those,” Jayne says, gesturing at Simon’s loose sleeping pants.

Simon just sits there looking up at Jayne, still a bit stunned at finding him in his room – it has been a very strange couple of days with Jayne barely acknowledging his existence and yet somehow making it clear that he was watching Simon’s every move.

“Why are you still sitting there?” Jayne says quietly, frowning slightly. “Do as I tell you, boy.”

The quiet threat in Jayne’s voice breaks Simon out of his daze and he pulls the drawstring of his pants loose and shimmies out of them. He drops them on the floor by his bed.

“How do you want me?” he asks softly, head bowed.

“On your back,” Jayne says as he begins to undress.

Simon lies back on the bed, his heart pounding in his chest. His body is trembling in anticipation and fear. He tries to relax, but fails miserably, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jayne runs a callused hand up his thigh.

Jayne settles beside him and strokes a hand down Simon’s chest. He plays with Simon’s nipples, one after the other, teasing them into hard sharp points and leans in for a kiss. It starts off softly, but soon turns brutal as Jayne tries to devour his mouth. Simon melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Jayne, clutching at his shoulders, pulling him close.

Jayne drags his tongue across Simon’s cheek and down his neck and finds his pulse and bites down gently. Simon whimpers quietly in pleasure and arches his neck back, exposing more of his throat to Jayne’s teeth and lips. Jayne growls and begins to nip his way down Simon’s neck, worrying the flesh lightly with his teeth.

“Tianna, Jayne, yesssss,” Simon hisses with pleasure and arches against him.

Jayne plants a hand on Simon’s stomach to hold him still and begins to bite his way down Simon’s arm. He nips and nibbles at the skin, testing Simon’s reactions, occasionally soothing his bites with swathes from his tongue.

He looks over at Simon and notices that he has his lower lip caught between his teeth. Jayne reaches out and runs a finger along Simon’s mouth. “No xin gan, don’t do that. I want to hear you. I love the sounds you make.” Simon frees his lip and releases a low, shuddery sigh when Jayne licks a hot path up his arm and across his collarbone.

Jayne continues his exploration, nibbling his way across Simon’s chest. Jayne licks and sucks at a nipple until Simon’s back is bowed off the bed and a low needy sound pours from between his lips. Jayne bites down firmly and pulls with his teeth. Simon cries out in pleasure and grabs Jayne’s head. Jayne pulls away from Simon’s hands and grabs him by the wrists. Pushing them flat on the bed, Jayne says, “Leave them there. Touch me again and I’ll stop, dong ma?”  
Panting, eyes hooded and dark with lust, Simon nods and twists his hands in the bedding.

“Good boy,” Jayne says before giving Simon a long, wet kiss. He nibbles lightly on his bottom lip and then lets it go with a wet pop. Returning to Simon’s chest, Jayne slowly nips and sucks his way around Simon’s body until he reaches his navel. Jayne tongues it hard and Simon’s hips arch off the bed and he gasps loudly. Jayne bites at the sensitive skin, and growls in satisfaction as Simon cries out and squirms under him. Jayne holds Simon’s hips firmly down on the bed and bites a trail down his hipbone as Simon twists and moans.

Avoiding Simon’s leaking cock, Jayne licks up the pre-come pooled on Simon’s stomach and continues to bite and lick and nibble his way around it. Jayne coaxes Simon’s legs wide open and licks a hot trail down his thigh and then back up again. He drags his tongue along the crease, and finding the tendon, Jayne bites down hard, barely avoiding breaking the skin. Simon screams in pleasure and Jayne feels his balls jerk against his cheek as Simon comes.

Gasping and trembling, Simon whispers with trepidation, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I…”

Jayne stretches out beside Simon and strokes his face gently, “Shhh, Simon. It’s okay. We’ll work on your control. I’m not mad.”

Simon looks at him with such gratitude, Jayne has to wonder what experiences Simon's had in the past. He kisses Simon gently and holds him for a moment while he pulls himself together. Jayne drags his fingers through the cooling come on Simon’s stomach and holds them in front of Simon’s lips, just far enough away to make Simon arch up to lick them clean. He laps greedily at Jayne’s fingers, cleaning each thoroughly before moving on to the next one. When they’re clean, Jayne slides his fingers down Simon’s jaw and throat and back to the sticky pool. He coats his fingers again and wipes them across Simon’s lips, and then leans in and licks the salty fluid off them with long, slow swipes of his tongue.

“Mmmmm, you taste so good,” Jayne purrs before repeating his actions, only this time, after he coats Simon’s lips with come he kisses him fiercely, plunging his tongue into the soft, pliant mouth. Simon whimpers quietly into his kiss and allows his mouth to be ravaged once again.

With gentle touches, Jayne coaxes Simon onto his stomach. He strokes strong fingers down his spine and down the perfect curve of his bottom.

“Made, Simon,” Jayne says, “You’ve got a gorgeous ass.”

Jayne squeezes each cheek gently and then slowly runs a finger down the crack, brushing slightly against the taut opening. Simon moans softly and spreads his legs farther apart.

“Oh yeah, baby, that’s it. Spread for me. Show me how much you want it.” Jayne rumbles. He slides his finger back up and then back down again, applying pressure to the sensitive spot just behind Simon’s balls. Simon moans again.

“Up,” Jayne commands.

Simon gets up on his hands and knees, legs spread wide, exposing himself to whatever Jayne wants to do to him. Jayne kneels behind him and covers his body with his own. Simon sighs as Jayne’s warmth envelops him. Jayne nips lightly at his neck and then whispers in his ear, “We’re gonna work on that control problem a bit now, mêilì. You’re to not move, hear me? You channel it all into sound, xin gan, make me hear how much you want it.”

Jayne lifts up off of Simon’s back and strokes his hand up and down his spine a few times before wrapping his fingers gently around Simon’s neck, he pushes lightly until Simon gets the hint and drops down onto his elbows. Jayne slides his hands back towards Simon’s ass and gently massages it, spreading him wide before leaning in and swiping across the taut pucker of flesh with his tongue.

Simon can’t help it; his hips jerk at the sensation of Jayne’s warm, wet tongue sliding across the sensitive skin. Jayne tightens his grip on Simon’s hips and licks again. This time Simon manages not to move and moans instead. Jayne loosens his hold and begins to slowly drive Simon insane with barely there brushes of his tongue. Simon’s moans soon turn to pants and gasps and he strains not to push back into the sensations rippling through him. His cock is hard and leaking and his hands twitch with the need to touch himself. He knows better than to try and whimpers harshly in frustration.

Jayne adds more pressure to his licks and soon has Simon keening with need as he tongue fucks him mercilessly. Jayne slowly slides a finger in beside his tongue and then pulls back until only his finger is buried inside Simon. He moves it with excruciating slowness, sliding it in and out of the twitching hole. Simon’s voice is hoarse from panting and his body is trembling in an effort not to move. Jayne slips two more fingers into Simon in quick succession and then says, “You did good, Simon. You can move now.” A shudder runs through Simon’s body and a quiet sob emerges from his lips as he starts rocking his hips back onto the fingers in his ass. Jayne curves them upward and finds Simon’s prostate and he begins to massage it with expert strokes.

“Fuck!” Simon shouts as the waves of electric pleasure zip through him over and over. “Oh…yes..please,” Simon’s voice cracks as he begins to beg. “Jayne please, tianna, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. I need you in me, please.”

Listening to the dirty words pour out of Simon makes Jayne’s cock twitch hard and he grunts quietly. He was going to finger fuck Simon for a while, but he changes his mind. He wants to be inside this man before he comes all over himself watching him fall apart.

“Yeah, Simon, beg for it. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you want my cock in you,” Jayne murmurs.

“Yes, Jayne. Yes, please. I want your cock in me. I want to feel you inside me, I need it, need you, oh please,” Simon gasps breathlessly as Jayne prods his prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out of Simon’s ass. Simon whimpers at the loss.

Jayne leans over the side of the bed and snags his pants and pulls out the bottle of oil he snatched from Inara’s shuttle when she was at dinner. The scent of sandlewood fills the small room as Jayne slicks himself up with the oil. He aligns his cock with the well-stretched opening and slowly presses in, inch by inch, giving Simon’s body a chance to adjust as he enters the still-tight passage. Jayne moans as the velvety heat grips him like a second skin.

He pulls halfway out and presses back in slowly, adjusting his angle so that he glides against Simon’s prostate. Simon shudders and gasps, fingers twisting in the sheets as the sensation rips through him.

Jayne fucks Simon slowly at first, just enjoying the feel of Simon’s body opening to his cock – long, slow pumps in and out of the pliant flesh that make them both moan and gasp. Jayne runs his hands up Simon’s sides and suddenly pulls him up against him, driving in deep and hard. Simon breath catches harshly in his throat and his head lolls back onto Jayne’s shoulder as the larger man starts to slam his cock into him. Harder and faster Jayne thrusts and Simon is helpless to do anything but hang on and ride the waves of pleasure pouring through him as Jayne pounds his prostate. Jayne plants a strong hand on Simon’s stomach to hold him steady and then wraps his other hand around Simon’s rigid cock. Matching the rhythm of his thrusts, Jayne jerks Simon off.

Simon’s body arches and twists between the two incredible sensations and he loses himself in them. He moans and gasps and begs for more, harder, faster as Jayne drives him towards orgasm. Suddenly, Simon cries out loudly and stars flash behind his eyelids and he slowly falls into darkness.

* * *

When Simon awakens, some unknown amount of time later, he’s lying on top of Jayne, cradled against him, his body aching deliciously all over, come still leaking out of his ass. Jayne strokes his hair gently with one hand and holds his wrist up to his mouth with the other. Jayne’s tongue lightly traces an old scar and Simon tries to pull his wrist away. Jayne tightens his grip slightly until Simon stops struggling against him and then he lets him go.

“Which one of ‘em used to hurt you, Simon?” Jayne asks quietly, his voice brooking no denials.

“His name was Michael. It was a long time ago, before MedAcad,” Simon replies, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

Jayne rolls them over onto their sides and tilts Simon’s face up so that he can look him in the eye. “I won’t ever do that, Simon. Not ever.” He kisses Simon softly. “No one’s ever going to hurt you again, xiao qin ai, not ever. You’re mine now and I ain’t letting you go.”

“I know,” Simon says, arching up and giving Jayne a long, languid kiss that makes Jayne think about all the other things Simon’s soft lips and talented tongue will do for him in the future. He cups Simon’s ass in one hand and the back of his head in the other and holds him tight, lengthening the kiss until they’re both completely breathless. When he allows Simon to pull back, he asks quietly, “Will you stay, tonight?”

“Yeah,” Jayne says, smiling softly, stroking Simon’s back. Simon snuggles against Jayne’s chest. Jayne continues to stroke and pat Simon as his body goes limp and his breaths deepen in slumber.

Jayne kisses Simon’s forehead and murmurs, “Mine.”

He sighs contentedly at how right Simon feels in his arms. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this way, a long damn time, but now that he’s made his claim and it’s been accepted it’ll be a cold day in hell before anyone but him lays so much as a finger on Simon again. He settles Simon closer against himself and follows him into sleep.  



End file.
